


The fine art of snake-charming.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fine art of snake-charming requires the right kind of gryffindor boldness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fine art of snake-charming.

**Title** : _ **The fine art of snake-charming.**_

 **Rating** : G

 **Author** : pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt challenge 339: Back to basics.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

 **Summary** : The fine art of snake-charming requires the right kind of gryffindorboldness _._

 

_**The fine art of snake-charming** _

 

“You should go back to basics if you plan to impress your Lady, Potter. Poetry isn't your forte”

 

Potter smiles wolfishly.

“And what would those basics be, Headmaster Snape?”

 

“Flowers, chocolates... I'm reasonably confident you couldn't mess those up”

 

“What if my Lady isn't a Lady? Your suggestions won't attract Slytherin's finest”

 

Startled dark eyes widen with awareness.

“Slytherins don't need romance. They only need... _encouragement_ ”

 

“And if _I_ want romance?”

 

“Then you'll have to... _charm..._ your snake”

 

“And how could I... charm _him_?”

 

“With an offer, of course”

 

Potter's kiss sets him ablaze:

“Will this do?”

 

“Hmmm... It might.”

 


End file.
